


Impossible Things

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 2 Doctors & a Nurse [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctors think of six impossible things every morning and this time one of them is what to do for Rory's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Things

**Author's Note:**

> I made Rory a huge Alice in Wonderland fan and made him play Alice: Madness Returns.

Neither Doctor knew where and when to take Rory for his birthday. The man wasn't picky by any means and quite frankly just didn't have a long list of places he wanted to visit or people he wanted to meet.  
Currently, Rory was in the game room of the Tardis, playing some game on the PS3 the Doctors got for him. So, the nurse was oblivious to the Doctors racking their Time Lord brains for something the other would like.  
"We do this every year! We struggle with what our Rory will like!" Eleven stated in an exasperated tone.  
"Oh hush, he likes anything we do for him. He's very humble that way," Ten scolded lightly as he sat down at the kitchen table, mugs of tea in hand.  
"Sometimes I wish he wasn't so we'd have an indicator of what not to do for him," Eleven grumbled as he took a mug and a sip. There was no bite behind his words, just a frustration with himself.  
They sat in silence for a bit, the faint sounds of Rory's game and Rory's commentary drifting into the room.  
"He really likes that game, doesn't he?" Eleven commented, taking another sip of his tea, "He sure swears a lot while playing it."  
"It's good for letting out his frustrations. A bit too violent of a game for my tastes." Ten took a drink of his tea, one eyebrow quirked as he heard Rory shout a string a Gallifreyan curses.  
"Did he really just call Rassilon an overgrown potato?" Eleven asked with amusement.  
"It seems so, other self." Ten grinned before his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.  
"I've got it! Let's take him to Wonderland!"  
Eleven looked at him skeptically.  
"Is it the same as the game though? I thought we were banned from there anyway."  
Ten waved Eleven's comment off and replied, "That was so long ago, I'm sure no one will even remember. Besides, they'll like Rory."  
~  
It turned out that Wonderland did need their help.  
Rory wasn't too enthusiastic about spending his birthday killing things and making sure his Doctors didn't do something completely stupid, but he was also living his childhood dream of visiting Wonderland so he didn't mind it too much.  
When all was said and done, the White Rabbit took them to meet the current Queen of Wonderland.  
When they met Alice, it was a shock to all involved because Rory and the Doctors had firmly believe she was long dead.  
Naturally, she took offense to that.  
"Honestly, do you really believe I would be anything other than breathing in a world I created?" she had asked in a very irritable tone, vorpal blade in hand.  
"Good point and a million and one apologizes," Rory murmured, hands up in a defensive posture, "Finding you was one of the impossible things I had thought of this morning."  
Alice smirked in amusement.  
"And the other five?" she purred.  
"Well, maybe we can discuss this over tea?" Eleven suggested with a giddy smile.  
"It is Rory's birthday after all. And we mean actual birthday," Ten added with his signature grin.  
Alice Liddell, creator and ruler of Wonderland, gave each of them a prolonged look before sheathing her blade.  
"Come along then before it becomes your unbirthday."  
Rory and the Doctors looked at each other in disbelief before following Alice.  
The Doctors took great pleasure in seeing Rory smiling as went to properly celebrate the nurse's twenty-fourth birthday.  
They know they did good.


End file.
